fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Leila/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Leila (The Blazing Blade) Summoned * "...And who might you be? ...Huh? Me? Well, if you must know, I'm Leila. I'd steer clear of me if I were you... Trust me. It's for your own good." Home * "Life would sure be easier if we all knew where each other stood... That goes for friends too, not just foes... ...Huh? Oh, don't mind me. Just talking to myself." * "Oh, Matthew... You said you wanted me to meet your family, right? What else can that mean to a lady besides..." * "How many times do you think I could cut you before you noticed? ...Heh. Oh, don't worry! It just looked like you were off in your own little world, so I thought I'd have a little fun." * "Hm? Oh, I'm just familiarizing myself with my surroundings. It's something I always do...in case I need to escape." * "I never give less than my all. That may sound extreme, but it pays off when it's a matter of life and death." * "I come bearing greetings from your friend Friend." (Greeting from friend) * "You're pretty amazing, you know that? To have gathered so many Heroes under one banner... And beyond even that, your potential may rival even that of Lord Hector! Yes, I said "Lord" Hector... I already know there's no point in hiding the fact I'm an Ostian spy from you. As a spy, I infiltrate organizations, lurk in their darkest corners, listening and leaking information to the outside. Oh, but don't worry. I'm not here on orders. No, no...I'm just here because, well...you summoned me, of course. I suppose that means I take orders from you, then! Danger's nothing new to me, so I'll take any mission!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I am Leila. Pleased to make your acquaintance." * "Who goes there?! ...Oh, it's just you. You're bad for my heart, you know that?" * "I'm a spy. Everything I do is dangerous. Risking my life is just part of the job." * "Matthew wanted me to visit his hometown, but wouldn't say why. He's as slippery as ever..." * "It seems that Lord Uther has his hands full with his brother, the young Lord Hector. He's quite a character." * "Matthew... After this mission, we're going to put this life behind us..." * "If you ask me, then yes... I will take on even the most dangerous mission." Map * "Smart move." * "Right..." * "As you say." Level Up * "If one of the Four Fangs came at me now, I'd give them a good run for their money..." (5-6 stats up) * "As you say." (3-4 stats up) * "Just have to grin and bear it..." (1-2 stats up) * "I take it you have something in mind for me, and that's why you're giving this to me... Well, I won't say no." (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "I'll keep looking." * "You're a slippery one!" * "No escape!" * "For my lord!" Defeat * "Matthew..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes